


Things To Be Thankful For

by Crimsoncat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, So much fluff that if it were a teddy bear the seams would be bursting! (better?) ;), Thanksgiving fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff and silliness for Thanksgiving.</p>
<p>The Matrix is a Thanksgiving movie, right? Claudia certainly thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving weekend here in Canada, though I seem to keep forgetting about it. I doubt I'll be posting much of anything this weekend, but here, have some random Thanksgiving fluff. And a Happy Thanksgiving to those of you also celebrating this weekend.
> 
> No beta. Any typos or errors that you find were put there to see if you're paying attention. Don't look at me like that. It could _absolutely_ be true.

Myka released a sigh of contentment as she lay down on the couch. The tryptophan from the turkey she had devoured not too long ago was making her pleasantly drowsy, and all she wanted to do was lie there quietly for awhile. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Pete and Claudia entered the room, arguing loudly about which movie they were going to watch. Myka groaned as her peaceful little moment shattered into a million pieces.

"Mykes!" Pete exclaimed happily. "Back me up here. The Matrix is **NOT** a Thanksgiving movie."

"It totally is!" Claudia argued.

Myka sat up, blinking at them in confusion. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Exactly." Pete nodded, glancing at Claudia. "Myka agrees that's ridiculous."

"I didn't exactly.."

H.G wandered into the room, glancing between them curiously before taking a seat next to Myka on the couch.

"Thanksgiving is a time to think of all the things you are thankful for." Claudia stated, glancing between Pete and Myka. "True or false?"

"True.." Pete agreed cautiously. Myka gave them a thumbs up in silent agreement as she smiled at H.G.

"Ok, well, I'm insanely thankful that evil machines haven't taken over our world and turned us all into human batteries."

Pete tilted his head, frowning. "That.. kind of makes sense."

Claudia smiled smugly. "See? The Matrix is _absolutely_ an appropriate movie to watch on Thanksgiving."

"Sorry, what is this matrix you are referring to?" H.G asked.

"That settles it." Claudia declared. "Bring on the popcorn!"

A few minutes later they were all settled snuggly on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Claudia had claimed the space next to H.G, grinning up at her in excitement.

"You are going to **LOVE** this." Claudia promised. H.G smiled at her enthusiasm.

Pete plopped down next to Myka, handing her a package of twizzlers.

"Thanks, Pete." Myka grinned at him before ripping open the package.

"It's just not movie night without popcorn and twizzlers."

Myka hummed in agreement, twizzler already in her mouth. She tilted the package towards H.G who accepted one with a smile.

"Thank you, darling."

Though it was a large couch, it was a bit of a tight squeeze with the four of them sitting on it. But it was cozy. H.G shifted a little trying to get comfortable, before readjusting her arm along the back of the couch. Myka tried very hard to focus on the movie, and not the fact that she was pressed so close to H.G's side.

This became much harder when H.G started absently playing with her curls. It took a moment, and a few gentle tugs, but Myka eventually realized that H.G was twining curls around her fingers on the hand resting so casually behind Myka's head. Myka glanced at her.

H.G looked completely engrossed in the movie. But the small, playful smile gave it away. Myka nudged against her slightly, letting H.G know that she was onto her tricks. The only response she got was another tug on another curl. Myka smiled and turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

Neo was climbing out of windows when Pete shifted, pushing Myka more firmly against H.G. The author's mouth twitched as she tried not to smile. Myka jumped as H.G's arm fell from the back of the couch to curl around her shoulder. Pete glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. Myka thought he was smiling, but he was turned away from her and it was hard to tell with any certainty.

"Is this alright?" H.G asked her softly, her thumb rubbing gently against Myka's arm.

Myka shivered. "Yeah. I'm good."

H.G's smile widened. "Wonderful." She murmured before tightening her grip and pulling Myka a bit closer.

Myka's attention drifted back to the television in time to see Neo getting 'bugged'. She flinched, turning into H.G and closing her eyes tightly. She _hated_ that scene. It always freaked her out.

Once Myka's heart rate returned to normal, she realized just how closely she'd burrowed into H.G's side. Her heart rate spiked again as she tensed. H.G chuckled, so quietly that Myka felt it more than she heard it. Myka slowly relaxed, deciding there were worse places to be than curled into the gorgeous Helena G. Wells' side. The other woman clearly didn't mind.

* * *

Myka was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Though they were watching a movie about a dystopian world ruled by machines, there was something ridiculously soothing about it. Surrounded by her friends, her second family, safe and warm, watching a good movie after a delicious meal. H.G had gone back to gently playing with her curls, and Myka found it ridiculously relaxing. If Leena and Artie had agreed to join them, it would have been even better. But, still, the moment was damned near perfect.

Myka hummed happily. She rolled her stiff shoulder, absently placing her hand against H.G's thigh. Myka felt the muscle under her hand twitch, making her smile. She slowly rubbed the thigh under her hand, insides clenching when the woman beside her gasped.

"I know!" Claudia exclaimed in agreement, thinking H.G was reacting to the movie.

Myka drew her fingers over H.G's thigh, lightly dragging her nails across the fabric of her pants. She got a sharp tug on one of her curls in response. Myka bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, though she listened to the silent demand and stilled her fingers. Myka's hand relaxed against H.G's thigh as tried to behave herself.

* * *

"What did you think?" Claudia asked eagerly as the credits rolled across the screen. She turned to look at her idol, eyes widening as she did.

Myka was fast asleep, head resting on H.G's shoulder and curled into her side. H.G was playing with her curls, smiling down at the sleeping agent with a gentle look in her eyes.

"I enjoyed it very much." She answered quietly. "Very much, indeed."

Pete stood, stretching as he got to his feet. He glanced over at Claudia with a grin. "I believe we are forgetting about another great thing about Thanksgiving."

"Huh?" Claudia blinked at him, tearing her eyes away from the ridiculously cute women sitting next to her.

"Pumpkin pie!" Pete exclaimed loudly.

Myka groaned in her sleep at his outburst, shifting against H.G's side as she did. Claudia snickered as H.G frowned up at Pete.

"Sorry." He said, at a much more reasonable level.

"Let there be pie!" Claudia cheered quietly as they left the room.

H.G smiled, amused by them despite the fact that Pete disturbed Myka's rest. Moving slowly to make sure Myka wasn't jostled, H.G carefully shifted their position. She sighed happily as she stretched out across the couch, Myka pressed tight against her side. The younger woman hummed in pleasure as H.G buried her hand in Myka's curls, gently massaging Myka's scalp as she did. Her mind wandering back to something Claudia had said earlier, H.G smiled to herself. If Thanksgiving was a time to think of things you were thankful for, she really didn't have to think too hard. At the moment it was rather obvious.

"I am so very thankful for _you_ , Myka Bering." H.G spoke softly. And, though Myka was fast asleep, H.G watched as her lips twitched into a sleepy smile.


End file.
